


Кодер

by Luchiana



Series: Движение навстречу [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Тони не единственный, кто иногда бывает слишком увлечён своей работой.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark
Series: Движение навстречу [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684021
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Кодер

Спокойные вечера на базе в привычку вошли быстро: безумный титан побеждён, пришельцев выдворили из галактики, и даже свои, родные злодеи как будто присмирели. Стрэндж — и тот заглядывал чаще обычного, не иначе как от скуки, которую разбавляло только присутствие в Санктуме Локи.

К хорошему привыкаешь быстро.

Тони бросает взгляд на Джеймса, с головой погружённого в очередную программистскую задачку, и ухмыляется про себя. А ещё ему выговаривают за то, что он свет белый забывает, когда погружается в работу. Вот, полюбуйтесь! Яркий образчик безумного трудоголика. Возникни сейчас посреди мастерской хоть сам Танос, только отмахнётся же, иди, мол, погуляй пока, не до тебя мне.

Полюбовавшись сосредоточенным лицом Джеймса, Тони возвращает внимание собственной прелести: увидел неделю назад в Теннесси, когда навещал Харли, у одного старьёвщика «Кадиллак» сорокового года выпуска и пропал. Четырёхдверный седан без подножек, тонкие стойки, хромированные оконные рамки, радиатор с горизонтальными рёбрами — красавец! Ну и что, что в ржавых пятнах, ветровое стекло выбито, а из внутренностей грязь кусками вынимать можно. Механик он или кто, в конце концов? Автомобиль-то сокровище. Поэтому он второй час уже кружит над снятым двигателем, осторожно сметая щёточками и тряпочками грязь и старое масло, как археолог освобождая из плена драгоценный реликт, разбирает механизм на части, отмечая трещинки и сколы, нуждающиеся в ремонте, детали, требующие замены.

На смену полной сосредоточенности из угла, где сидит Джеймс, начинают исходить волны всё усиливающегося раздражения. Наверняка опять застрял на работе какой-нибудь функции или не может отловить баг. Заработался.

Когда Джеймс неосознанно переключает левую руку в боевой режим, Тони вздыхает и мысленно отсчитывает секунды. Раз. Два. Три. Четыре. Пять. Шесть…

— Надоело! — восклицает Джеймс и, оттолкнувшись, отъезжает от стола. — Ненавижу всё это!

Тони понимающе улыбается и окликает его:

— Джеймс! Эй, Бэмби, посмотри на меня.

— А? Что? — тот переводит на Тони чуть осовелый взгляд.

— Сколько ты уже бьёшься? Два часа, три? Оставь это, отвлекись.

— Да мне всего-то надо… Закончу тут и…

— Поверь моему опыту, это бесполезно. У тебя глаз замылился. Завтра посмотришь свежим взглядом, и всё покажется проще. А пока переключись на что-нибудь более приятное, — говорит Тони и возвращается к своему занятию.

Джеймс открывает рот, словно собирается возразить, но так ничего и не произносит. Его взгляд вдруг сосредотачивается на Тони, и лицо приобретает выражение такого одухотворённого восторга, будто ангел сошёл пред ним с небес. Джеймс плавно поднимается с кресла и направляется к нему грациозной походкой вышедшей на охоту пумы: не идёт, а точно скользит по полу. Он опускается перед Тони на колени, безотрывно глядя в глаза, задирает ему футболку…

— Воу-воу! Джеймс! — смеётся Тони, поднимая вверх перепачканные руки и пытается отступить назад, но ему не дают. — Ты что творишь?

— Ты сказал заняться чем-нибудь приятным. Я хочу заняться тобой, — мурлычет Джеймс в ответ, щекотно царапая оголённый живот вечерней щетиной, и прижимается губами к паху.

Тони охает и закусывает губу.

— Ладно, я тоже сделаю перерыв. Эй, у меня руки грязные, Джеймс…

— Они тебе не нужны, я сам… — берётся тот за ремень джинсов.

— Ну уж нет, я тоже хочу поучаствовать в процессе, — возражает Тони. — Пусти, дай мне пару минут.

Джеймс ещё раз прижимается губами к ощутимо поднявшемуся бугру на джинсах и нехотя отстраняется. Глаза его, кажется, не видят ничего, кроме Тони, и хищно мерцают. Тони едва находит в себе силы отвернуться и направиться к умывальнику. Не успевает он отложить полотенце, как его обнимают со спины и руки — одна горячая и одна прохладная — проворно забираются под футболку. Шею обжигает чужим дыханием.

— Что, прямо здесь?

Живая рука проскальзывает под пояс джинсов, заставив его крупно вздрогнуть всем телом, а сзади раздаётся согласное мычание.

— Джеймс, прояви немного уважения к моим сединам. Я слишком стар для этого. Идём в спальню.

Мычание становится недовольно-отрицательным, а рука в джинсах немилосердно сжимает твердеющий член. Коротко ругнувшись, Тони вытягивает неугомонную руку прочь, разворачивается в объятиях и притягивает голову Джеймса к себе, целуя. Раскрывает рот, повинуясь чужому напору, но постепенно перехватывает инициативу, фиксируя его лицо в своих ладонях, чтобы не дать отстраниться, и практически трахает языком рот, пока Джеймс не начинает задыхаться. Отстранившись, Тони довольно усмехается, когда видит поплывший взгляд Джеймса, берёт того за руку и ведёт к лифту, пока не пришёл в себя.

В лифте и всю дорогу до спальни Джеймс целует его, как одержимый. Где-то на полпути они всё же теряют футболку Тони.

Стоит им переступить порог комнаты, как одежда будто испаряется: Тони не замечает, как они раздеваются, просто в один прекрасный момент он может провести ладонями по мощной груди и широким плечам, нежно поцеловать рубец на стыке кожи и металла, впиться пальцами в крепкие ягодицы и вжать в себя сильнее.

Джеймс выцеловывает ему шею, прикусывает соски, ведёт носом по животу, сосёт и облизывает член, вылизывает задницу, зарабатывая себе в награду судорожную хватку пальцев в волосах и долгие, протяжные стоны. В постели Джеймс не знает пощады: вылюбливает Тони целиком, выматывает ласками до полного изнеможения, заставляет плясать на остром краю удовольствия, подолгу не давая шагнуть за грань. Принимая в себя, Тони обнимает его за шею, чтобы если не целовать, задыхаясь, то хотя бы ловить ртом чужое сбивчивое дыхание. Он чувствует, как содрогается, кончая, Джеймс, и кончает следом, когда его член осторожно обхватывает прохладная серая ладонь.

Они лежат на кровати, переплетя пальцы и пытаясь отдышаться. И по мере того, как дыхание успокаивается, Тони чувствует, как уплывает сознание. Он кое-как нащупывает край сбившегося одеяла и натягивает на их разгорячённые, потные тела, но не успевает окончательно провалиться в сон, как Джеймс осторожно дёргает его за руку:

— Тони, у тебя старкфон с собой?

— Нет, — бормочет Тони. — В мастерской оставил.

— А есть планшет?

— Ты же сам настаивал, чтобы никакой рабочей техники в спальне. Что такое?

— Я наконец понял, как заставить работать этот анализатор, и мне срочно нужно…

— Просто надиктуй Пятнице, что ты там придумал, и давай спать.

— Нет, Тони, ты не понимаешь, мне надо попробовать, и я могу забыть до утра, мне просто нужен лэптоп или планшет…

— О боже! — Тони глухо рычит, высвобождает свою руку из хватки и начинает выпихивать Джеймса из постели: — Иди уже, пиши свой код, чудовище!

— Люблю тебя, — раздаётся над ухом перед коротким поцелуем куда-то в затылок.

Едва нацепив штаны, Джеймс устремляется к выходу, а Тони закапывается лицом в подушку.

— Я тебя тоже.

* * *

Тони просыпается в постели один. Собрав сброшенную накануне впопыхах одежду и обнаружив у самой двери собственную футболку, которая точно оставалась где-то в коридоре, он бросает вещи в бельевую корзину, не спеша принимает душ, надевает очередные джинсы с очередной футболкой и спускается в мастерскую.

Как и ожидалось, Джеймс спит, уткнувшись лицом в скрещенные на столе руки.

Поставив перед ним стакан воды, Тони легонько трясёт его за плечо:

— Джеймс, просыпайся.

Тот недовольно стонет, но поднимает голову и сонно щурится.

— Тони?

— Угу.

— Я уснул в мастерской?

— Угу. На вот, выпей воды и марш в спальню. Как твой код?

Джеймс, не отрываясь от стакана, показывает ему большой палец, и Тони ерошит его и без того встрёпанные волосы. Затем проводит до спальни и укладывает в постель.

— Нат будет ворчать за сбитый режим, да? — вздыхает Джеймс, откидываясь на подушки.

— Если ты не поспишь, она будет ворчать и за это. Смирись. И спи.

— Кажется, я оставил вас без сэндвичей.

— Переживём. Спи.

Тони целует спящего Джеймса в висок и спускается на кухню. Наташа стоит у плиты и печёт блинчики.

— Кажется, сегодня не четверг, — говорит он удивлённо, подходя ближе и целуя её в щёку.

— Это же не повод оставаться без завтрака, — улыбается ему в ответ Наташа. — Нашла твою футболку в лифте, решила забросить вам в комнату, спросила Пятницу, не помешаю ли. Она сказала, что Баки в мастерской, кодит. Так я поняла, что сэндвичей мы утром не дождёмся.

— Вот она, наша заботливая и предусмотрительная мамочка во всей красе. Правда, малыш? — проводит Тони рукой по едва наметившемуся животу.

Наташа закатывает глаза и качает головой.

— Раз уж ты здесь, займись делом. Вон апельсины, выжми сок. И сливочное масло достань.

— О, Креп Сюзетт! Наташа, ты — лучшая.

Наташа улыбается и переворачивает блинчик.


End file.
